


Liberation

by priestess_juno



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Gun Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestess_juno/pseuds/priestess_juno
Summary: One Shot // Fuuka senses that something is wrong inside of the Iwatodai Dorm, where her friends all lived. The stench of blood and the one who killed them is too much for her to handle.





	Liberation

**Author's Note:**

> I found this drabble I did a while back--I saw an ask on Tumblr and decided to write this to correspond to that. However, I do not know why the URL won't link it back to the original ask, but it's okay. I didn't realize how bloody and sad this actually was until I re-read it. ...damn, my heart is just aching again.

Fuuka shivered, her blood ran cold as she could see Yukari, Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Junpei’s dead corpses on the first floor. Fuuka covered her mouth, the stench of blood all over the room. She felt like she was experiencing an out of body moment right here and now. She didn’t know who else was killed–was Aigis and Minako okay? What about Ken and Koromaru?

Those questions ran through her mind as her mind shifted over to Shinjiro Aragaki. Lucia could sense something was very wrong, telling her to stay away from the kitchen, but she couldn’t. She had to confront him…sooner or later. Knowing she seemed to be alone now, Fuuka quickly found a notepad and pen and wrote one last note.

_ **To my mother and father:** _

_ **I really do truly love you both. I might not be coming home after all. I’m sorry. I tried my best for you all and I hope that you are proud of me.** _

_ **I am going to be killed…and there’s nothing I can do about it. I love you both and please don’t mourn after me. …I did my best and that’s all I can say.** _

_ **Much love, ** _ _ **your daughter,** _

_ **Fuuka Yamagishi** _

Sniffing her nose, she folded the paper in half, placed the pen on it, and walked to the kitchen, her hand shaking from what laid beyond that door. Opening it slowly, Fuuka could see it was clear of anything–except Koromaru…

“…Koro-chan…” Fuuka moved swiftly to the dog who’s eyes were opened a little as his breathing was ragged. “…Don’t move…” Fuuka pet the dog slowly, her head lowered as she reached for a dish rag and covered his eyes. She couldn’t let him see her getting killed. 

“…**Yamagishi**.” Fuuka felt her blood run cold, her sweat too, as she could hear a gun being cocked. Fuuka gulped as she got up slowly and kept her back to Shinjiro. That deep voice of his made her shudder in fear more than in enthusiasm.

“…S-shinjiro…Aragaki-senpai…” Fuuka whispered softly as she had her hands down to her side, her evoker no where in sight as she sniffed her nose again. Fuuka was scared to die–she didn’t think it was going to happen so soon! “…wh-why are you killing us all?” Her voice was shaky, but felt strong to her.

He huffed. “I’m doing Strega a fucking favor. Besides, if they can’t kill you…I might as well. Working for them and SEES–best decision of my fucking life." 

Fuuka felt tears rolling down her eyes. She knew deep down that this wasn’t the Shinjiro she knew–it wasn’t. The one who scolded her for messing something up but then congratulated her on cooking rice balls correctly–this couldn’t be the same person!

She turned slowly to him, tears falling down her teal eyes. Fuuka moved so that she was in front of Shinjiro this time as she felt her body shaking and her heart pounding badly and wildly.

"Any last words before I kill you?”

Fuuka opened her eyes, stared into the dark, steel eyes that gazed coldly at her, and smiled weakly. “…Yes. …I’m sorry I took your time away from cooking… and that I really… …that I really lo–” Fuuka stopped talking and her eyes grew the moment she heard the gun going off.

The sound made her mute and deaf. Putting her hand to her heart, where he made a direct hit on her, she lipped the rest of her words. _’…loved you…’_ Within seconds, with a smile on her face, she fell to the ground, a foot or so away from Shinjiro’s feet. Her hand dropped to the side as Fuuka could feel her world slipping away from her quickly.

Fuuka could hear his boots clicking along with the floor’s tiles as she could barely see what color his boots were as he walked by her, checking her pulse. She was slowly dying, that was enough for him as he took off his beanie, the one of many he had upstairs and covered her face.

“…I’m sorry…Fuuka.”

With a small gasp, Fuuka could hear the gun being cocked at her head as she coughed up more blood on the ground and closed her eyes. Shinjiro wouldn’t be able to kill her point blank with her eyes staring at him, if she was that is. 

With one more last breath, she whispered softly to her killer: “…don’t be…Shinji…ro--”

The gun quickly went off as the blood spattered everywhere–on the walls, ground, Shinjiro’s clothing and Fuuka’s clothing, as he quickly got up, leaving his beanie on her face and dropped the gun by her side, reaching for another one and waiting for the last of the SEES members to get home.

Where he could finally give them liberation and then his own as well.


End file.
